Papis kleines Mädchen
Papis kleines Mädchen ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge (Michael sitzt auf dem Sofa, sieht fern und isst Chips. Jimmy spielt in seinem Zimmer lautstark ein Videospiel) *'James „Jimmy“ De Santa' (über Headset zu seinen Gegner):' Alter, hast du überhaupt einen Schwanz? Oder bist du einer von diesen Hermaphro-Schwuchteln ohne Genitalien? ''(Michael erhöht die Lautstärke des Fernsehers, doch Jimmys Kampfgeräusche übertönen seinen Ton) *'''Jimmy (über Headset zu seinen Gegner):' Du liebst es, Schwänze zu lutschen. Aber du machst es heimlich und schämst dich danach. ''(Michael schaltet den Fernseher aus und steht auf) *'''Michael De Santa: Verdammt! (wütend) Jimmy! (er geht die Treppe hoch) *'Michael:' Gottverdammt! (er betritt Jimmys Zimmer. Dieser sitzt auf dem Bett, starrt unentwegt zum Fernseher und drückt heftig auf seinen Controller-Knöpfen herum) *'Michael:' Was zur Hölle machst du? *'Jimmy:' Nichts. *'Michael:' Ach ja? (er stellt sich in Jimmys Blickfeld) *'Michael:' Weil ich ständig nur „Hermaphrodit“ dies und „schwanzlutsch“ das höre. *'Jimmy:' Hau ab. *'Michael:' Wie bitte? *'Jimmy:' Hab Spaß mit deinem beschränkten Fernsehen. Zieh dir ’nen Porno rein. Hau einfach ab. *'Michael' (leise):' Scheiße, du fauler Bastard. ''(laut) Leck mich! (er schnappt sich einen Stuhl und schlägt ihn mit voller Wucht auf den Flachbildschirm, der zu Bruch geht) *'''Jimmy: Was soll der Scheiß? (er steht vom Bett auf. Michael wirft den Stuhl auf den Boden) *'Michael:' Respektloses kleines Arschgesicht! *'Jimmy:' Ich glaub’s nicht, dass du das gemacht hast! Das war mein Fernseher! *'Michael:' So lass ich nicht mit mir reden! *'Jimmy:' Ich glaub’s einfach nicht... Mom hatte echt Recht. Du weißt es nicht besser und kannst nichts dagegen tun. Du bist einfach ein Arschloch. *'Michael:' Ach ja? Warum machst du dann nicht mal was? Außer blöd rumzustehen. Hau mir doch eine rein! (er deutet auf seine Wange) *'Jimmy:' Willst du das wirklich? Von deinem Sohn geschlagen werden? *'Michael:' Ja... Nein... Ich will einfach, dass du was machst, außer rumsitzen... und essen. *'Jimmy:' Ja, super. Danke für die tollen Ratschläge, Dad. Hast mir echt geholfen. (er will das Zimmer verlassen) *'Michael:' Warte! Ich will dir wirklich helfen. (er stellt den Stuhl wieder auf alle vier Beine) *'Jimmy:' Ach, nichts drückt Zuneigung besser aus als ein zerstörter Fernseher. Absolut nichts! (er fängt an, zu weinen) *'Michael' (ruhig):' Tut mir leid. Ich würde nur gern mal was mit dir unternehmen. *'Jimmy: Ja, und was? *'Michael:' Ich weiß nicht. Spazieren gehen, ein paar Pässe werfen. *'Jimmy:' Du weißt, dass ich Probleme mit den Drüsen habe. *'Michael:' Dann vielleicht ’ne Radtour? *'Jimmy:' Eine Radtour? Du willst echt eine beschissene Radtour machen? Na gut, machen wir so eine beschissene Radtour! (er geht aus dem Zimmer. Michael bleibt einen Moment stehen und geht dann hinterher...) *'Michael' (leise):' Fick mich. ''(sie gehen die Treppe herunter) *'''Jimmy: Fahren wir am Vespucci Beach lang und dann zeig ich dir genau das, was du sehen willst. Der Tag lief echt gut, bis du aufgetaucht bist, weißt du das? (sie verlassen das Haus und steigen in Michaels Auto) *'Michael:' Und du kannst froh sein, dass du nach der Sache mit dem Boot überhaupt noch aus dem Haus darfst. *'Jimmy:' Was regst du dich so auf? Wenn irgendwas schiefgeht, kannst du einfach wieder deinen Tod vortäuschen und neu anfangen. Ich krieg graue Haare von dieser Scheiße Radiosender. Senderwechsel. Geil, genau mein Ding! Coast Classics Wie soll ich eigene Moralvorstellungen entwickeln, wenn deine so total verkorkst sind? *'Michael:' Es reicht. *'Jimmy:' Im Ernst, ein paar Typen leihen sich dein Boot... *'Michael:' Leihen?! Du hast dich auf dem Klo versteckt und was von Entführung geschrien! *'Jimmy:' Sie haben sich dein Boot geholt und die Zahlung steht noch aus. *'Michael:' Falls du mir irgendwelche Lügen erzählst hast, geht der ganze Mist auf deine Kappe! *'Jimmy:' Okay! Sie haben das Scheißboot geklaut! Und wer weiß, was sie mit mir gemacht hätten, falls sie mich erwischt hätten! Aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie alle sterben! *'Michael:' Glaubst du etwa, dass ich irgendwelche Kerle meinen Sohn entführen lasse?! *'Jimmy:' Ich weiß, du warst mal ein schwerer Junge, aber... *'Michael:' Oh, ein schwerer Junge? *'Jimmy:' Ein Betrüger, ein Killer, ein Dieb, ein Lügner! *'Michael:' Ja, irgendwann war ich das alles mal. Es ist nur... *'Jimmy:' Was? *'Michael:' Ich dachte immer, ich wäre einer von den Guten. *'Jimmy:' Wenn du einer von den Guten bist, dann gnade Gott diesem moralisch bankrotten Planeten, den uns deine Generation hinterlassen hat. *'Michael:' Ja. *'Jimmy:' Na ja, ich wusste schon immer, dass du jemand bist, dem andere besser nicht in die Quere kommen sollten. Ich habe es, na ja, nur noch nie so direkt gesehen. *'Michael:' Tja, so bin ich eben, Jim. Und ich hab mich die letzten zehn Jahre echt bemüht, die Dinge im Griff zu behalten, aber das hier war ein beschissener Notfall, und ich musste was tun. *'Jimmy:' Ein normaler Mensch hätte so was nicht gemacht. *'Michael:' Tja, ich musste das tun. Um dich zu beschützen. *'Jimmy:' Ja, red dir das nur immer wieder ein, wenn du die Augen schließt und ihre Gesichter vor dir siehst. (sie parken und steigen aus) *'Jimmy:' Da wären wir. Der Fahrradverleih. Bitte erschieß den Typen vom Fahrradverleih nicht einfach so, aus Gewohnheit, okay? (beim Fahrradverleih) *'Michael' (zum Verleiher):' Hey, du. Zwei Räder. *'Verleiher: Sucht euch welche aus. *'Jimmy:' Jep, danke. (zu Michael) Wenn ich vor dir am Ende des Piers bin, kaufst du mir einen neuen Fernseher. (sie fahren los) *'Michael:' Bis zum Ende des Piers? In Ordnung. Und wenn ich gewinne, benimmst du dich wie ein normales menschliches Wesen! *'Jimmy:' Gib’s auf, Dad. Du bist ein Schlaffi geworden. In deinem jetzigen Zustand würdest du einen Triathlon nicht überleben. Hey! Hey! Raus aus dem Windschatten! *'Michael:' Ich muss das filmen und deiner Mutter schicken. *'Jimmy:' Ich mach hier die ganze Arbeit, Fettarsch! *'Michael:' Warst du im Wasser oder triefst du nur so vor Schweiß? *'Jimmy:' Versuch doch, an meinem fetten Arsch vorbeizukommen. *'Michael:' Pass auf, Jim! Dass du dir ja keinen Bruch holst! *'Jimmy:' Ende des Piers, ich komme. Ich furz dir gleich ins Gesicht. *'Michael:' Wenn ich nicht dauernd deine Ausdünstungen ins Gesicht kriegen würde, wär ich schneller. *'Jimmy:' Ich fahre nicht mit dem Mann, der meinen Flatscreen auf dem Gewissen hat. Mir hängt die Lunge raus... aber das ist okay, wenn ich dich dafür plattmache. Du stirbst zuerst, alter Mann! Direkt nachdem du mir den neuen Fernseher gekauft hast! Mir tut alles weh. Aber das ist mir egal! *'Michael:' Gibt’s denn nicht so was wie Fitness-Videospiele, die du mal machen könntest? *'Jimmy:' Nicht sterben. Das würde ihm nur Genugtuung geben. *'Michael:' Komm schon, Jim. Stell dir vor, ich wär ein fetter, saftiger Burger. (sie treffen am Ende des Piers ein. Michael gewinnt. Jimmy lässt völlig entkräftet das Fahrrad fallen) *'Michael:' Scheint, als müsstest du dir selbst einen Fernseher kaufen. *'Jimmy:' Das ist echt nett, Dad. Wir finden einen Draht zueinander, haben Spaß. *'Michael:' Tja, ich hab mein Bestes gegeben. Komm schon, wir haben doch Spaß, oder? *'Jimmy:' Du wüsstest nicht, was Spaß ist, wenn er dir ins Gesicht spränge. (Michael winkt ab) *'Michael:' Ach, komm schon. *'Jimmy:' Wieso muss ich dir eigentlich bei dieser Midlife-Crisis-Scheiße die Hand halten? Warum steckst du deine Nase nicht mal in Traceys Angelegenheiten? *'Michael:' Weil Tracey sich keine Autos kauft, die sie sich nicht leisten kann, wegen denen dann Gangster bei uns einbrechen. Tracey lässt sich nicht entführen und zerstört dabei auch noch meine Jacht. *'Jimmy:' Das liegt nur daran, dass sie zu beschäftigt damit ist, sich von irgendwelchen Typen ficken zu lassen, damit sie ins Fernsehen kommt. *'Michael:' Ich will nicht, dass du so über deine Schwester redest. *'Jimmy:' Tut mir ja leid, aber es ist wahr. Laut ihrer Lifeinvader-Seite trifft sie sich heute Nachmittag mit ein paar Produzenten und Porno-Typen. *'Michael:' Wovon redest du? *'Jimmy:' Es passiert sogar gleich da draußen. (er weißt mit dem Finger Richtung Meer) *'Michael:' Was? *'Jimmy:' Das Boot, das deins wie ein Flüchtlingsfloß aussehen lässt. Kennst du die Art von Boot? Es bringt junge, leicht zu beeindruckende Mädchen dazu, ihre Hosen auszuziehen und die Beine zu spreizen. (Michael hat sich bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen. Er geht auf Jimmy zu...) *'Michael' (ernst):' Das ist der Grund, warum du mich hergebracht hast, oder? Du Scheißer! ''(er schreit und läuft los) *'''Jimmy: Dad, warte! (Michael springt per Köpper ins Wasser) *'Jimmy:' Scheeiiißeee. (an Bord der Jacht: Tracey steht auf einem Tisch auf dem Oberdeck. Um sie herum sitzen ein paar Frauen und Männer. Es wird gelacht und es herrscht gute Stimmung) *'Tracey De Santa:' Danke. *'Frau:' Das war scharf, du weißt, wie man tanzt. *'Tracey:' Ich bin Tänzerin. Ja. (sie lacht) (Michael kommt näher) *'Mann:' Hey, Männertitten. (Michael wirft das Radio von Bord) *'Mann:' Whoa. Whoa. *'Tracey:' Dad! *'Michael:' Komm schon, Schätzchen. Ich bring dich hier weg. *'Tracey:' Dad, du blamierst mich hier voll, das sind meine Freunde. *'Mann 2:' Ja, du blamierst sie, Alter. *'Michael:' Die drehen hier ’nen Porno. *'Tracey:' Die drehen in der ganzen Stadt Pornos. Mom hat ihnen letzten Sommer unser Haus vermietet. *'Michael:' Was? *'Mann:' Das war dein Haus? *'Tracey:' Ja. *'Mann:' Mann, das ist echt ’ne Mörderbude, Mister DS. *'Tracey:' Ist sie nicht geil? *'Michael:' Lass uns gehen. *'Mann:' Wenn diese Wände reden könnten. (alle lachen) *'Tracey:' Glaubst du etwa, ich mach das auch? (er packt sie am Arm und zieht sie zur Seite) *'Tracey:' Nein! (der erste Mann springt auf und geht auf Michael zu) *'Mann:' Hey, hey, nicht cool, Mann. *'Tracey:' Scheiße, Daddy. (er packt den Mann am Hals und drängt ihn an die Reling) *'Tracey:' Was machst du da, hey? *'Mann:' Nein, nein, nein. (er drückt den Mann über die Reling ins Wasser) *'Tracey:' Ich mag ihn! (die beiden gehen los. Die anderen schauen herunter ins Wasser) *'Tracey:' Du bist so ein Wichser! (sie gehen herunter zum Stegt, wo drei Seasharks liegen) *'Michael:' Komm schon. *'Tracey:' Dad, du Idiot. Die Leute hier sind echt seriös. *'Michael:' Ja und? Ich auch. (auf dem Oberdeck steht plötzlich ein dritter Mann zusammen mit dem anderen Typen von eben) *'Mann 3:' Scheiße, wer macht hier Stress auf meinem Boot? Ah, Wichser! (sie laufen in Richtung Steg) *'Michael' (zu Tracey):' Steig auf, sofort! *'Mann 3: Ich mach dich alle. (Michael und Tracey fahren los. Die beiden Porno-Typen verpassen die zwei um Sekunden) *'Mann 3:' Verdammt! Los! (sie steigen auf die zwei übrigen Seasharks) *'Tracey:' Oh mein Gott, da kommen sie. Los, in die Kanalmündung da! *'Michael:' Okay, okay./Wie du willst, Trace. *'Tracey:' Sie schießen auf uns! Verdammte Scheiße! *'Michael:' Wir schütteln sie ab, wenn wir weiter in diese Richtung fahren!/Hier unten können wir sie abhängen! Wer zum Henker sind diese Leute? *'Tracey:' Du weißt schon, Fernsehleute, Promis, professionelle Drogendealer... *'Michael:' Seit wann hängen Fernsehleute zusammen mit Drogendealern herum? *'Tracey:' Komm schon, Dad, das ist Los Santos! Häng sie ab!/Fahr einfach, ja!? Fahr! (zu den Verfolgern) Hey, ihr Kackhaufen! Wenn ihr uns umbringt, wandert ihr in den Knast und der Seashark wird beschlagnahmt. Ich glaub’s nicht, dass ich so was wie Sex mit euch hatte, ihr Psychopathen! *'Michael:' Verpisst euch, ihr Wichser!/Verpisst euch, ihr Arschlöcher! *'Tracey' (zu ihren Verfolgern):' Du willst doch meinen Dad erwischen! Der sitzt vorne! Ihr trefft noch mich, ihr Psychos! *'Michael: Das könnte der Ausweg sein! *'Tracey:' Verschwindet, bevor mein Dad euch umbringt! (sie können die Verfolger abschütteln) *'Tracey:' Oh mein Gott. Mein Gott. Sie sind weg. Mein Gott, was für eine Scheiße. *'Michael:' Siehst du? Alles okay. Ich bring dich jetzt zu Jim. *'Tracey:' Okay? Nein, nicht okay. Ganz und gar nicht okay. *'Michael:' Hey, wir sind noch am Leben, oder? Diese Verrückten haben dich nicht umgebracht. *'Tracey:' Verrückte? Nur du kriegst es hin, dass ich bei ’ner Party mit Waffengewalt rausgeschmissen werde. *'Michael:' Ach ja? Vielleicht besuchst du einfach die falschen Scheißpartys. (kurz bevor sie anlegen) *'Tracey:' Ich seh den Verräter! Jimmy! Jimmy! (sie kommen am Strand an. Tracey springt sofort vom Seashark und rennt zu Jimmy) *'Tracey:' Du! Du beschissenes Arschloch! (er weicht zurück und zeigt auf Michael) *'Jimmy:' Er... er ist das beschissene Arschloch, okay? Er hat meinen Fernseher kaputt gemacht und mich zum Strand geschleppt. Zum Strand, mit meiner Haut! *'Tracey:' Und dann? Hast du ihm gesagt, dass er mir auch den Tag versauen soll? *'Jimmy:' Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er dich holen kommt. Ich hab ihm nur gesagt, wo du warst. Er hat diesen irren Blick gekriegt. Du weißt schon, den, den er manchmal hat. Und dann ging’s los. *'Tracey:' Ich ruf mir jetzt ’n Taxi. *'Jimmy:' Ich komm mit. (die beiden gehen) *'Michael:' Wie wär’s, wenn ich euch heimfahre? (Tracey dreht sich um) *'Tracey' (weinerlich): Du hast mein Leben ruiniert. (Michael bleibt ratlos zurück. Nach der Mission stützt sich Michael am Geländer des Piers ab und raucht eine Zigarre. Er wirft sie kurz darauf ins Wasser) Mission miniatur|Auf der Jacht Die Mission startet, als Michael im Wohnzimmer sitzt und das Fernsehprogramm schaut. Michael hört plötzlich lauten Lärm, doch auch trotz des Aufdrehens der TV-Lautstärke stört ihn dieser Lärm. Er geht in Jimmys Zimmer und zertrümmert seinen Fernseher. Er überredet ihn, einen Fahrradausflug zu unternehmen. Beim Vespucci Beach angekommen fahren sie ein Rennen bis zum Del Perro Pier. miniatur|Tracey ist ziemlich überrascht, dass ihr Vater sie spontan besucht Dort erfährt Michael von Jimmy, dass sich Tracey auf der Dignity bei einem Pornodreh aufhält. Wütend macht er sich auf, die Dignity zu entern, die unweit im Pazifik vor Anker liegt. An Bord wirft Michael erst einmal das Radio über Bord und stört die Party. Danach würgt er einen Passagier und schmeißt auch diesen über Bord. Anschließend nimmt er seine Tochter mit und verschwindet mit einem Seashark. Sobald die verfolgenden Gegner abgehängt wurden, können Michael und Tracey ans Ufer zurückkehren. Alternativ den Seashark sofort anhalten und die Gegner erschießen, was viel schneller geht (Jimmy steht dann gleich am Strand). Tracey zeigt ihrem Bruder nach dem Verrat die kalte Schulter. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) * Schnellstes Tempo – Erreiche mit dem Seashark die Höchstgeschwindigkeit * Stützräder – Falle nicht vom Rad * Schnell wie ein Fisch – Schwimme innerhalb von einer Minute zum Boot Trivia * Jimmys Spruch „Du kannst nicht vorbei!“ ist dem Film „ “ entnommen. en:Daddy's Little Girl es:La niñita de papá fr:La Petite Chérie à son papa pl:Córeczka tatusia pt:A Garotinha do Papai ru:Daddy's Little Girl vi:Daddy's Little Girl Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Michael-De-Santa-Missionen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen